warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tipedo
The Tipedo is a bladed staff weapon with immense attack speed. This weapon can be sold for . It is also a for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance and status chance. *Fastest attack speed of all staves. *Stance has polarity, matches stance. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages *Second lowest base damage of all staves, after . *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. Notes *The and cannot be used to craft the Tipedo. Tips *Its generous status chance makes it useful for slowing down enemies with . *When equipped with , this weapon becomes a perfect anti-Infested melee weapon. Its high damage, and its tendency to cause status and staggering is highly effective. Additionally, several combinations of Clashing Forest are especially useful against crowds. Trivia *The Tipedo is the first Staff-type weapon to deal as its primary damage type instead of . *This is the second weapon that requires two different pre-made weapons in order to craft, the first being the . *The weapon's design is based on the Monk's Spade (otherwise known as the Crescent Moon Spade due to the inverted, crescent-shaped blade on the opposite end), which was used by traveling Buddhist Monks as a defensive weapon as well as a tool to give proper burial to people who died on the roads during their journeys and denied their last rites by their untimely demise. **Contrary to the real world model, the Tenno version does not feature the inverted crescent-shaped blade, which was used to catch ambushers' swords or keep wild animals at bay. The Tipedo does feature a slotted double crescent blade instead which appears to serve a similar purpose. *The Tipedo appears to be used much like a Glaive (not to be confused with the in-game weapon of the same name), though with the distinction that Glaives are historically single-edged pole weapons while the Tipedo is double-edged due to the overall design being based on the Monk's Spade. *The Tipedo was first shown in a concept along with other polearms during Devstream 15. *Tipedo is the second staff to have Primed variant, first being . Bugs *Although the Foundry will claim that you can craft the weapon if you have a in your inventory, this is most likely a UI bug as it won't allow you to consume the Bo Prime to build the weapon. *Despite its name, Zaws cannot be named "Tipedo", due to profanity. Media File:Tipedo.jpg tipedo1.png|Ad for the Tipedo in the market TipedoCodex.png|Tipedo in the Codex. Warframe TIPEDO Spade Staff First Look & Modding Concepts Tenno Reinforcements Tipedo 15.9 - Mogamu Tenno Reinforcements - Tipedo Warframe Tipedo, The Bathhouse Nympho thequickdraw A look at Warframe Tipedo Warframe Tipedo Update 15.9 Lets Max (Warframe) E20 - Tipedo Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 6. *Damage increased from 50 to 124. *Range increased from 1.5 to 3. *Slam Attack increased from 100 to 372. *Slide Attack increased from 107 to 124. *Parry Angle set to 60. *Tipedo now available in Conclave. *Fixed the Tipedo not having Tenno script on it as intended. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the prerequisite to the Tipedo. * , the prerequisite to the Tipedo. * , the Grineer electric staff. * , the Infested version. de:Tipedo es:Tipedo fr:Tipedo Category:Melee Weapons Category:Staff Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Update 15 Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons